Red Lily
by l'operarose
Summary: In a dream, her father would be in front of her, grinning widely as he swung her small hand in his large one. She'd always felt so safe as his hand enveloped hers, like he would protect her from the world. On her other side, her mother was there, and she'd smile at her father and then down at her, red hair catching in the breeze. She'd never felt so happy..but it was only a dream.
1. Chapter 1

1. _Reflect_

There's a lot more to a person than a name to put with the face, but that's the first thing we always ask a stranger, isn't it? So, to introduce myself, I won't start by telling you my name but about what really is important in understanding _me_.

I love nature. I think, aside from my father who was a Pokémon ranger and who spent more time in the forest than his own home, I loved the rivers that flowed in our backyard, the giant red oak trees that stood prouder than their skeletal, manufactured counterparts, and—of course—the Pokémon that lived in these places more than anyone.

Grey, my father, took me on his "hunting" trips more often than my mother liked. She was a researcher, so she felt that it was in her daughter's best interest to be rightly educated, and decided that the outdoors distracted and pulled me away from my studies. But in reality, I learned so much from interacting with the world, much more (I think) than from dull textbooks and the words of an indulgent teacher.

On these field trips, Grey would wake me long before the crack of dawn, a gloved finger to his handsome face, telling me to be quiet so as to not wake my mother who most likely pulled an all-nighter at work, with a knapsack filled with food and tools in his other hand. He would grin, and despite my grogginess, I would, too. And then he would ruffle my hair and step outside where I would meet him once I threw on my clothes and tied up my hair, which was long then and even longer now.

Where we lived, in a modest house just outside of Goldenrod where Mom's lab was, mornings were chilly, afternoons sweltering, and nights were cool, so I'd always dress in layers. And these layers would come off and either stuffed in my bag or tied around my waist as I helped Grey dig for rocks, collect the leaves of strange plants to be examined and pressed into journals later, and catalog what type of Pokémon we find and where. It was on one of these trips that I built my first fire. It was a flimsy, sputtering thing that fed feebly on slightly damp sticks and a few crackly leaves. Grey could've captured a fire Pokémon and built a much more powerful one in half the time I took to even get smoke, but he had fell through ice into the lake and was too tired, hypothermia settling in. Nevertheless, he had grinned tiredly and patted my head and said, "That's my girl." I had flushed, but I was so, so proud of what I had accomplished. That tiny fire was my creation, and it had helped someone. I knew then, gazing at the flames that were growing brighter as they consumed the leaves, that that was what I wanted to do with my life.

Since that trip to the tundra, I had been on many more dangerous ones that were never to be mentioned to my mother. We sometimes got into tight spots, but since that heart-stopping moment when I thought for sure that Grey was dead after he was brought to the surface by a dewgong, I always made sure to carry precautions and read up on where we were going. I think my mother saw my studious habits as a sign, though, and when I shot ahead in my studies, she was more adamant than ever that I had the best education.

So, I was drilled with redundant math concepts and more scientific theories than I cared for while I drummed my pencil against the desk and stared out the window. I made sure to get the seat next to it in every lecture. The trips slowed to a special treat that happened only once every few months…and then, one day, they stopped all together.

Because Grey had vanished.

I remember that day so clearly, as if I could turn around and it would happen all over again. A few days before, we had gone on one of our trips, the first one in four months. It was my twelfth birthday present, one that took a lot of pleading to my mother who finally relented when I promised to attend one of her conventions in the spring. Grey had promised that he would take me to a very special place he had found, but he wouldn't tell me where. And I never did get to find out. I had fallen asleep on his staraptor, having pulled a long night studying for a physics exam.

When I woke to Grey's gentle shake, it was bright afternoon; the journey had taken more than half a day on Sinnoh's fastest bird, so this could be anywhere.

And oh—it was glorious.

A brilliantly clear, placid lake stretched as far as the eye could see, with snowcapped mountains in the distance, and the scent of rich earth and pine was strong under the sun's hot touch. I could hear bird Pokémon not native to Sinnoh chirping their call to family, and the occasional rustling of the bushes as quick legs darted across the ground. A flower that I had never seen before was blossoming at this time of year, a ruby red one with large, dipping leaves and long, elegant stamen. I came closer and saw that it was quivering in the breeze as it strained to soak up the sunlight. It resembled a ten-pointed star with a gradient of red that faded into the lightest pink from the tips of its many velvet petals.

Typical Grey was more interested in rocks and geographic formations, so he had moved on ahead to scout out rocks and these unusual rock protrusions that had iron veins. We spent several days doing this: me, writing entries of different species in one of Grey's many leather-bound journals, and Grey, breaking up the rocks' compositions and marking them on a map he had made. They were everywhere, as we found out, scattered in the forest that surrounded the quiet lake. It was under one of these large interruptions in the earth that we found an opening that led to what seemed like an underground labyrinth. The ruby red flowers seemed to prefer the darker soil around the rocks, so they were like a bright marker in the dark forest that had guided us to the entrance of the cave.

Or, lagoon, really. I can still vividly remember when I first looked down past the ledge where Grey and I crouched, and saw the eerily still waters. It was difficult to make out with the little flashlights we had, but when Grey lit a red flare and threw it to his right with a grunt, the light showed a natural path that twisted out of sight. We were not equipped to go exploring in a dangerous cave, and Grey knew that. I remember him chuckling lowly and patting my shoulder in resignation.

"Well, that's that, kiddo. Next time."

And though he had said it with a smile, he had looked back at the lagoon with longing and determination on his face. There was something else, too. Something that lit up his dark gray eyes like nothing else I had ever seen before did.

That was probably the one memory I held onto more tightly than anything else. The expression that he had on his strongly chiseled face, the fierce look in his eyes that had somehow been brighter than the sunlight that lit up his back.

It scares me. It haunts me. My last, clearest memory of Grey before he had faded into that gentle night.


	2. Chapter 2

2. _Beginning_

For the first time in my life, I wake up before my alarm clock sounded. Moreover, I wake up fresh and full of energy, completely unlike my usual crankiness that had me questioning my beliefs and motivations at six in the morning.

I just sit there on my bed for a long moment in disbelief—disbelief that this day is finally here—the day that I get to leave this place behind and start anew.

Slowly, I could feel a grin pulling back my lips, and then, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. Adrenaline courses through my body as I jump out of bed, flinging the covers back. For giggles, I twirl, my white nightgown fanning out airily, as I skipped over to my closet and yanked out the outfit I had especially prepared for today. I had been planning this moment for _years_, and it's finally here.

I quickly pull on the simple lavender dress and safety shorts (of course) underneath, and then stumble around while trying to get my sneakers on while remaining upright. I head over to my vanity and study my complexion in the mirror. Maybe it's the anticipation, or maybe it's just my vainness, but I look prettier than usual—I could see Grey's eyes, with longer and darker lashes, staring back at me, and a hint of his playful and warm grin tugging at the corners of my mouth. I inherited my mother's dark auburn hair, but none of her stern, arched eyebrows, or thin face. My features are all dad. I used to feel cheated out of his raven black hair, but decided that red suited me more.

_Enough self-admiration, Lillian_, I chastise while humming softly and running a comb quickly through my long locks. Obviously, I am proud of my looks, but more so because I loved hearing people say that I look just like my father, with my mother's hair, than for being conventionally pretty.

I pin half of my hair back with a slightly frayed teal bow and give myself one last once-over. _All set._

I toss essentials into my messenger bag and fasten my watch to my wrist. Just as I am about to reach towards my desk, my aunt's voice floated from outside my door.

"Lillian? Lillian, do you want me to make you breakfast?"

I bite my lip, trying to focus on her words, when really all of my attention is on the single Pokéball resting on a pink handkerchief.

"Um, actually…no thanks, Aunt Mara. I…I think I'll just grab something on the way!" I call behind my shoulder.

I lift up the Pokéball to my lips.

"Ready?"

The Pokéball seems to warm in my hand in response.

_Yes._

"Let's go!"

I practically sprint down the stairs, and I can see the door, literally shining as the rising sun beamed through the stained glass. But first, tearful goodbyes to my loving aunt and uncle who are both waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Except…well, not exactly.

It's just my aunt there, as I had foreseen, looking a bit unsure and twisting her ring as she so often does when something's going through her head.

"Good morning, Aunt Mara!" I exclaim, jumping the last few steps.

"Oh, goodness—don't hurt yourself. Good morning, Lillian." She smiles, and I can see how she's related to my mom. She has a darker version of Mom's auburn hair, but it now has streaks of gray that stands out against the black of her low bun. Her face is a bit more lined than Mom's in my last memory of her, though the Rosewater family's chin and sharp cheekbones are definitely there.

"Er…I'm sorry your uncle couldn't be here, but he had an important business meeting today…" she trails off, face apologetic.

I smile. "I know that, don't worry about it."

There's a momentary awkward silence where we both didn't quite know where to look.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

I nod. "Thanks for—" I almost say _everything_, but knew that wasn't true. "For these past couple of years."

"It was our pleasure to take care of you. I know that's what Augusta would've wanted."

Although my aunt is hardly the touchy-feely type, I decide that I wanted to show my gratitude for taking me in when Mom passed away.

I dive in for an unexpected hug, and Aunt Mara gasps in surprise.

"Truly—thank you," I whisper, giving her a light squeeze. She still looks taken aback when I pulled away, but didn't look bothered by the embrace. Then her face lights up as if remembering something.

"Oh, before I forget." She holds out a narrow ring in her palm, and I took it quizzically.

"It was your mother's."

I held my breath as I study the simple silver band. It's delicate, but it firmly holds a strangely beautiful green stone in its curling hands.

"…Was this my mother's w-wedding ring?" I say as I blink back tears.

Aunt Mara hesitates, her eyes flickering to the wall behind me.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. In her will, she only said that this was very important, and that it was to be given to you on the day 'you chased after your father's footsteps.'"

Suddenly, I laugh, tears still streaming down my cheeks.

She'd always known.

Somehow, she'd always known that in spite of her efforts to lead me down a path of methodical science and innovation, I was my father's daughter through and through. That I could never truly let go of the wild and the secrets that Nature contained no matter how many books I poured through. The call was just too strong, like Grey's had been.

"Lillian? Are you alright?" came Aunt Mara's worried voice, breaking me from my reverie.

I sniff once and wipe away the tears with the back of my hand, then nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Aunt Mara."

"You're very welcome. You'd best get along then, if you want to make it to the next town before sun down."

"Oh, right," I laugh, "I almost forgot!"

_Not likely_, I think in my head, _but the ring had certainly been a great distraction._

I slip it on my right middle finger before I headed out the door, waving at Aunt Mara one last time over my shoulder as I followed the dirt path that led to the edge of Eterna forest.

Once the house that I had stayed in for the past five years faded from sight, abruptly, there's a sense of relief that sweeps over me.

"Come on out, Kirlia!"

I toss the Pokéball into the air where a flash of light reveals the elegant silhouette of the psychic Pokémon. My best friend pirouettes in midair and gracefully lands in front of me. Her large eyes say it all: _this is it._

I start running, Kirlia following behind me with silent speed, my bag bouncing a bit painfully against my thigh. But I don't care; with a few journals that he had left, they only remind me of what I am about to set out to do, that I'm one step closer to _him_.

_I'm coming, Grey_. _Wherever you are, I'll find you._

* * *

><p>AN: So...hi! I go by Ri, since my username doesn't say it, but for any of you who like musicals know that it refers to The Phantom of the Opera. Which happens to be my favorite broadway show ever. But enough about me, you probably want to know more about this story.

I was a little inspired by another fan fiction I came across, and then this idea about a girl who still manages to smile and be herself despite all the adversities she faced hit me. None of the characters in here (so far) include any original characters from the franchise. I might, eventually, reference or maybe throw in a few notorious characters, who knows?

This is my first fanfic on this site (lord only knows how many stories I've actually written ;p), and another thing you should know about me before we continue: I suck at finishing projects, especially writing ones. Sorry. But I get writer's block or I don't have any plot made besides scenes in my head or...life happens. I'm a busy college student who signed herself into a death contract with the biology gods, so any updates, if any, won't happen consistently.

On the bright side, hey...if I get positive reviews and comments from readers (WHICH I LOVE, SO PLEASE DO), then I might feel more motivated and inspired : )

I hope you've enjoyed Lillian's story so far and will continue to support her on her adventures. Thank you so, so much for reading.


End file.
